Breaking News
by Smackalicious
Summary: This is one story ZNN certainly won't be covering anytime soon, but luckily for NCIS, Tony has it under control.


**Title: Breaking News**  
**Pairing: Tony/Abby**  
**Rating: M**  
**Genre: Het**  
**Cat: PWP, little bit of humor because it's Tony & Abby**  
**Spoilers: None.**  
**Warnings: Sex.**  
**Summary: This is one story ZNN certainly won't be covering anytime soon, but luckily for NCIS, Tony has it under control.**  
**Author's Note: From K9Lasko's prompt from this year's White Elephant Exchange on NFA: "Apparently, Abby gets turned on by the sound of Tony's voice... while he's reciting a transcript from the nightly news." He's not exactly reciting a transcript, but close enough. ;) The prompt screamed SEX! to me, so that is what happened. Shucks. ;)**

* * *

She's alone in her lab, as usual, having chosen to marinate in silence tonight rather than allow the heavy bass of her music to throb through her body. The end of a case is always like this for her. Time to reflect, unwind, let her mind settle down. But tonight, it's not working. She still feels wired, restless, and thinks maybe a trip to see her favorite Very Special Senior Field Agent may help to at least give her a distraction.

She feels extra jittery as she punches the button for the elevator, left alone with her thoughts and just the barely audible buzzing of the lights overhead to keep her company. The elevator opens and she steps inside, wondering what she'll say to Tony when she does see him, and why this feels so different from normal. Tony's her friend, she loves him and trusts him and knows he feels the same way about her. So why the sudden gnawing feeling in her stomach?

She arrives at the squad room far too soon for her liking, and steps out, wandering past the bathroom as the MTAC's desks come into sight. For a moment she thinks Tony is gone, too, even though he had said he would be here late tonight, finishing up his case report, but then she hears him. And stops.

"Earlier tonight, federal agents closed in on the so-called Staff Sergeant Slayer, a serial killer focused on murdering Marines. He was brought in for questioning and admitted to the murders, leading to his arrest. A trial date has yet to be set, but military men and women can rest easier tonight, knowing this threat is behind bars."

Abby waits until she's sure he's finished before creeping out from where she'd been standing behind Tony's desk, not saying anything as she steps into his line of vision and waits for him to notice her.

He jumps a bit as he sees her, grabbing a pile of papers and stacking them to cover his embarrassment. "Hey, Abbs. How long you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know you have dreams of becoming the next Dan Rather." She smirks a little and walks closer. The gnawing in her stomach is dissipating, being replaced by a warmth that's crept up from between her legs. Had she ever realized how sexy Tony's voice could be?

"What, I don't warrant an Anderson Cooper comparison? Isn't he the one all the girls go crazy for?" He grins at her and Abby feels her knees giving out on her a bit. Sexy voice, sexy smile. . .

"Pretty sure he's gay, Tony," she responds, her feet somehow moving her closer to him without her noticing.

Tony pushes himself back from his desk, turning his chair just slightly so he's facing her, his legs open, and he's hoping if she notices the growing tent in his pants, she either doesn't say anything or does something about it. He's _really _hoping she chooses the latter.

"I hadn't noticed," he finally says, and Abby has to remind herself what they were even talking about, she's so distracted by the tiny bit of hair poking out from the top of his shirt and how good it would feel to run her hands up that oh so manly chest. "You into guys like that?"

She forces her gaze back to his face, not missing the cocky grin on his face. Damn him. "Not really," she admits. "Though the whole anchorman thing is _really _hot." She moves so she's standing right between his legs, giving him a look that dares him to touch her.

"Yeah? I never pictured you as much of a news junkie, Abbs," Tony says, allowing the tips of his fingers to flutter along Abby's thighs. Damn, he loves when she wears these short skirts.

"Oh, I'm not. But NCIS agents who act like anchormen? That totally gets me hot." She holds his gaze as she moves her hands to rest atop his, forcing him to hold her tighter. She feels herself breathing heavier as she manages to ask, "You have anything to help with that?"

He can't even speak for a few moments, his brain is still trying to realize that this is reality, not another one of his crazy hot fantasies involving Abby. And boy, does he have a lot of those. "Depends," he finally says. "What do you need?"

That's all it takes for Abby to collapse on Tony's lap, pressing herself against him as he kisses her, his mouth hard and soft at the same time. She moans into the kiss, running her hands over his still-clothed chest, wanting so badly to just rip his shirt open, but she knows how much he'd whine if she did that, because he is a man of appearances, and instead she focuses on how good he smells. The clean smell of his shampoo and the masculine smell of his cologne mixed with sweat because it is late and it's been a long day and the intoxicating smell of pizza from his late night meal. The last thought makes her laugh and she breaks away from the kiss, burying her head in his shoulder as she giggles, while Tony runs his hand over her thigh, trying to make sense of the sudden change in mood.

"I didn't realize I was a hilarious kisser," he mutters, unable to keep himself from kissing the side of her neck. She's so loose and comfortable in his arms, there's no awkwardness and that's what he's always loved about her, is how perfectly at ease she is with him and he with her.

"Mmm, you're not," Abby mumbles in return, tipping her head to give him better access to her neck.

"Then what's so funny?" he asks, his breath on Abby's neck sending shivers down her spine.

"Pizza," she breathes, and Tony pauses, confused.

"What?"

"It's nothing, Tony," she responds quickly, not wanting to ruin the mood. "I'm so hot." She grabs his hand and directs it between her legs, wanting him to feel for himself what he's doing to her.

Tony's been down for this since Abby hinted she wanted him, but now he has to question her. "You sure, Abbs?"

"You don't think I've imagined this a million times?" she says, and he grunts, adjusting his pants. The last thing he wants is this to be over before it starts. "Come on, Tony. We don't have all night."

"You wanna do this here?" he asks, just the thought of bending her over his desk making him even harder.

She sits up to look him in the eye again, nodding. "Just think, anyone could walk in at any time. So hot." She leans closer, kissing him and draping her arms over his shoulders, letting her hands move up to run through his hair as she does so.

"You always did love danger, huh?" Tony mutters against her lips, and she reacts by grinding her hips against his crotch, causing him to moan. "God, you're naughty. What would Gibbs say?"

"He'd probably say hell yes," she responds, moving her hands back to his chest, this time unbuttoning buttons. "The man's not exactly a virgin, Tony."

"Yeah, yeah. Why'd I even mention him? If it had been him up here instead of me, I'm sure you'd be doing the same thing you are right now."

Abby narrows her eyes and punches him on his now bare chest, but feels guilty at the groan he lets out and leans in to kiss it better. "You really think I would do that?" He just gives her a look and she sighs. "Okay, so I do think he's pretty sexy, but Gibbs would not be down for office sex."

"But I would, right?"

"Looks like it," she says, grinning at him. Her expression turns thoughtful then. "You think Timmy and Ziva ever had sex here?"

"_What?_" Tony says way louder than intended, causing Abby to place a finger against his lips.

"Shh," she chides him, shaking her head. "You can't tell me you've never wondered. They do leave together a lot."

Tony gives her a look that says he thinks she's crazy. "Yeah, and I leave with McGee a lot, too, but I'm not having sex with him."

Abby runs her hand over his head, soothing his ruffled feathers. "Shh, it's okay, Tony. I know it's a lot to wrap your head around, but just pay attention and you'll see what I mean."

He grumbles and pulls her closer to him. "I don't want to think about them right now. You came up here for a reason. . ."

"Apparently to watch you give your best Ron Burgundy impression," Abby gasps as Tony's hands trail down her back to cup her ass.

"Movie reference, nice," he continues, lowering his mouth to her neck again. "Don't tell me you didn't have something like this in mind, though. You wouldn't come up here if you weren't feeling a little out of control."

Abby's chest heaves as Tony continues his assault on her neck, and she says, "I doubt Timmy and Ziva talk this much while they're. . ." and squeals as Tony bites down on her neck. "Okay, I get it, no more talk about the rest of Team Gibbs."

"Maybe later," Tony concedes, gently running his tongue over the area he just bit. "For now, I want to focus on us."

"Mmm, you sure know how to make a girl feel special." Abby is practically purring as she returns her hands to Tony's chest, carding her fingers through the forest of hair there. It's just as fantastic as she imagined it would be.

Tony doesn't say anything in response, too eager to touch her everywhere, just as he's dreamed. His hands lift her skirt and his eyebrows raise in surprise as he realizes she's not wearing any underwear. "Oh, you are really a bad, bad girl, aren't you?"

Abby grins and presses herself against him, raising her butt a little to give him better access. She doesn't respond to his question, knowing it was rhetorical, instead dragging a hand from Tony's chest to the zipper on his pants and unzipping it. They're both quiet now, focused on the task at hand, and Abby adjusts herself so she's straddling Tony, her legs hanging off each side of his desk chair.

She dips her hands into his pants, eliciting a moan from Tony as her fingers wrap around his erection, and he bucks his hips at her, lifting her skirt at the same time and using one hand to cup her ass and the other to alternately flick her clit and dip inside her wet vagina.

"Oh, God, Tony," Abby whines. She tightens her grip on his cock, moving his underwear aside so she can touch him skin on skin. Tony hisses at the contact and reciprocates by finger fucking her harder, until Abby shakes her head. "No, stop, I want you inside me, Tony."

He immediately withdraws his hand and adjusts his pants further so he can take out his cock, letting out a relieved breath once it's out of his pants. Abby's already positioning herself over him, so gone are the thoughts of sex on his desk, but he thinks maybe they can save that for another time, because God help him, they haven't even started having sex and already he wants to do it again.

He can only hear the sounds of Abby's heavy breathing and the throb of his own heartbeat in his ears as Abby steadies herself, her hands on his shoulders, and meets his eyes again. She has gorgeous eyes. Bright green, sparkling, really like emeralds, as cliché as that description is. And it hits him then that this is _Abby_ and he's thought about this a million times, but he could never quite imagine it happening.

"Tony?" Abby's voice is concerned, like she's worried he's changed his mind, and he isn't sure what to say. She isn't about to give up on him, though. "I trust you."

He lifts a hand to run his fingers down her cheek and nods. "I know, it's just. . ."

She lowers her head to kiss him, softly, then leans her forehead against his. "Next time will be different."

And he has to grin at that. "So there _will _be a next time?"

"Oh my God, are you kidding me? It's not like I'm getting any from anybody else." Tony glares at her and she laughs. "That was a joke. I would choose you over just about anybody else, anyway."

"Good," Tony mutters, then pauses. "Just about? Who ranks higher than me?"

Abby rolls her eyes and kisses him again, hoping to distract him. "Nobody," she mutters, grinning because she knows he won't accept that answer.

"Liar," Tony mumbles, and Abby's laugh rumbles through her body and against Tony's chest, and it makes him feel warm all over. God, she's hot.

"Okay, I'll admit it," she says, pressing her pelvis against his stomach. "It's Fornell. Something about his voice just gets me all wet." She adds an extra thrust with her last word, eliciting laughter from Tony and a smack on the ass. "Ooh! Kinky."

"That's what you get for being a bad girl," Tony mumbles, and Abby laughs, then sighs, making Tony frown. "What?"

"Can you do your anchorman voice again?" she asks, giving him her best puppy dog face. "I'll show you all my tats. . ." She walks two fingers up his chest, stopping midway to run her nails across his skin.

"Headlines, weather or sports?" Tony asks, giving her a dazzling anchorman smile as well.

"Headlines, baby," she insists, and Tony smacks her ass again.

"Our top story this evening," Tony starts, trying to keep in character as Abby slowly descended down his chest, reaching her hand underneath her to grab his cock again, "is. . . oh, fuck. . ."

"Sorry," Abby whispers. She'd momentarily lost her grip and squeezed him tighter than she meant to – or at least that would be her story if he asked.

Tony clears his throat and continues. "Earlier today, special agents apprehended the man known as the Staff Sergeant Slayer. . ."

"Old news," Abby interrupts, and Tony sputters a bit, waiting for her to elaborate. "I want to hear some _breaking _news. What's going on right now, right here at NCIS."

A grin blooms on Tony's face as he realizes her intent. "Live reporting. Got it." He clears his throat and starts again. "Breaking news out of the squad room where Team Gibbs gathers to fight crime and generally be the badasses they are." Abby giggles and it makes him grin wider as he continues. "Senior Field Agent Anthony DiNozzo – big D, little I, big N, little ozzo, for those of you following along at home – has been accosted by his very attractive co-worker, one Abby Sciuto, forensic scientist extraordinaire. It appears that the feisty wench is on the hunt for what kids these days call a 'fuck buddy,' and luckily for her, Special Agent DiNozzo is very qualified in that department."

Abby punches him lightly on the chest. "There is no way you'd get fuck buddy past the censors on any network."

Tony throws up his hands, unable to stop grinning. "The news is live, baby. No censorship here."

Abby rolls her eyes and presses down on his chest, leaning over his face to tease him while she spoke. "Well, it's a good thing you're hot, because that totally makes up for your lack of professionalism." She lowers her lips to his, kissing him deeply, while Tony's hands squeeze her bare ass. After a few minutes of kissing, she can feel him pulling away, like he wants to say something, so she breaks away and waits.

"Not that I don't mind making out, but are we gonna do this already? Not as young as I used to be." He gives her a sheepish smile, and Abby narrows her eyes at him.

"Are you sure you're not just . . . scared?" she asks, her lips quirking up into a grin at the adorable baffled look that crosses Tony's face.

"Scared? Of what?" he asks, as if her words are completely ridiculous – DiNozzos do not get scared.

Abby slides down his chest a bit. "Getting caught," she says, and lowers herself onto him. Tony lets out a groan at the action, while Abby sucks in a breath, taking a moment to collect herself before continuing. "I might not be a Very Special Agent like you, but I've been paying attention, and your eyes are on that elevator every 30 seconds. Which is a shame, considering what's right in front of you."

Tony makes a show of looking Abby in the eyes then, wanting to prove her wrong. "I'm sorry if you're feeling ignored, Miss Sciuto," he says, grinning at the way Abby's eyes twinkle. "I can definitely focus my attention where it should be, and I apologize again."

"Apology accepted," Abby murmurs as she leans in to kiss him, and things get quiet as she begins the familiar up and down motion that comes with sex in this position. They break their kiss a few moments later, as their breathing intensifies, and Abby whimpers a little, causing Tony to thrust his hips faster. For the next few minutes, the only sounds are their heavy panting and the sound of skin slapping against skin as their thighs meet.

"Tony . . . your desk. . ." Abby breathes, and Tony lets out a low groan when he realizes he's about to live out the fantasy of fucking her on his desk.

He wraps a strong arm around her back and lifts his hips as he stands from his chair, pushing a few things out of the way so he can lay her down on the surface of the desk. She grins at how gentle he is, but it's laced with arousal, as he's still buried inside her, not wanting to break that connection. He returns her grin and asks, "Comfortable?"

"Not really, but I don't mind a little pain when it comes to sex," she admits, and he lifts an eyebrow in approval of her statement.

"Kinky, but can't say that surprises me much," Tony responds, and Abby wiggles her hips at him.

"Come on," she says, drawing out the words in impatience. "I thought you were scared of getting caught."

Tony narrows his eyes and reaches down to pinch one of her nipples through her shirt, causing her to squeal. "I'm a federal agent, Abigail."

"Please don't call me that," Abby says, but her breathy tone takes all the threat out of her statement.

"It takes a lot more than the chance of getting caught doing the dirty on my desk to scare me," Tony finishes. Abby pouts at him and he leans forward, pushing himself further into her as he does so. She lets out a mewl at the action, which drives Tony into action, and he pumps his hips against her, picking up speed with every thrust, determined to reach climax now and nothing more.

It doesn't take long for their orgasms to come, and Abby lets out a soft cry as her legs shake around Tony's thighs. He lowers himself to her, resting gently on top of her as he catches his breath, and Abby runs a hand through his hair, making little purring noises.

"Mmm, that was nice," she says, and Tony doesn't respond right away, but when he does, he laughs, and Abby sits up, resting on her elbows. "What's so funny?"

Tony pushes himself back to a standing position, withdrawing from her as he does so and tucking himself back into his pants as he shakes his head. "Nice seems like a bit of an understatement, that's all."

"Why? Have you heard differently?" She smirks at him.

He sends a glare her way as he yanks his zipper up, ordering her, "Get dressed."

Abby sits up the rest of the way, swinging her legs. "I am dressed." She pushes herself off the desk and runs her hands up Tony's chest, seeking to remove the scowl from his face. "End the newscast, Agent DiNozzo?"

He's not able to keep the smile from his face then, as he gazes down at her and says, "The situation at NCIS has been resolved. All seems to be under control, and all parties are safe and happy. From everyone here at NCIS, this is Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, bidding you a good night."

THE END!


End file.
